


Чертовка (She-devil)

by Mariza



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глаза опущены, ладони сложены на коленях, пальцы чуть теребят рукав платья. Картина образцового послушания, идеал будущей королевы. Каролина причитает над разбитой вазой и перепутанной пряжей. Ромуальдо старательно прячет улыбку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертовка (She-devil)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2014 для команды Фантагиро.

1.  
Чертовка.  
Глаза опущены, ладони сложены на коленях, пальцы чуть теребят рукав платья. Картина образцового послушания, идеал будущей королевы. Каролина причитает над разбитой вазой и перепутанной пряжей. Ромуальдо старательно прячет улыбку.  
— Наверняка кошки постарались.  
Смеральда бросает на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. Глаза ярко блестят, с головой выдавая её. Зато Ромуальдо — не выдаст.

Ночью они тихонько выбираются из своих комнат. Ромуальдо седлает коня, усаживает Смеральду перед собой и выезжает из замка. Их путь лежит к реке.  
До самого рассвета они тихонько говорят, делясь детскими воспоминаниями, а потом замолкают, глядя, как заря окрашивает небо и воду в нежные золотисто-розовые тона.  
— Красиво… — шепчет Смеральда, засыпая у него на руках.

2.  
— Ромуальдо! Ромуальдо! Смотри! — Она спрыгивает с лошади, потрясая добычей: связкой подстреленных птиц. — Я ни разу не промахнулась!  
Смеральда светится от счастья, и он не может не улыбаться в ответ.  
— Принцесса отличная охотница, — говорит Парсель, подходя ближе. — Завтра я научу её ставить силки.  
Смеральда радостно визжит и убегает на кухню — отдать добычу кухаркам.  
— Как думаешь, может, из них выйдет хорошая пара? — Каролина подходит неслышно, словно тень.  
— Об этом ещё рано думать, — отмахивается Ромуальдо. — Но… вряд ли.

— Ромуальдо… — Он просыпается, когда девичьи пальцы с силой сжимают его плечо.  
— Кошмары? — Смеральда кивает.  
Ей до сих пор порой снятся мёртвые тела горожан, убитых глиняными воинами, летучие мышелюди, похитившие её для Кселлесии, дымящаяся яма под ногами и черный туман, стелющийся по замку. Со вздохом Ромуальдо отодвигается, освобождая для неё место.  
Нехорошо это. Смеральда уже не ребёнок, негоже ей спать в одной кровати с мужчиной. Но Ромуальдо чувствует, как она дрожит, забираясь под одеяло, и все возражения гаснут сами собой.  
— Не бойся, — шепчет он, приобнимая Смеральду. — Всё прошло. Больше тебе ничего не грозит.

3.  
— Тарабас! — Забыв о манерах, Смеральда повисает у него на шее, болтая ногами. — Ты приехал, приехал!  
— Она так выросла, — позже говорит Тарабас, когда они стоят на балконе и смотрят, как Смеральда возится с детьми. Она умудряется втянуть в игру даже первенца Катерины — серьезного, кажущегося взрослее, чем есть, мальчика. Самых младших — вторую дочку Каролины и отпрысков Тарабаса и Анжелики — и специально заманивать не надо, они и так с радостным хохотом носятся вокруг неё.  
— Годы летят быстро.  
Смеральда поднимает голову и с улыбкой смотрит на них. Потом, словно смутившись, резко поворачивается к детям. Светлые волосы падают на лицо, скрывая его выражение.

В стороне как-то понимающе переглядываются Анжелика и Катерина и долго о чём-то шепчутся, бросая на Ромуальдо взгляды, от которых ему делается не по себе.

4.  
С луком Смеральда обращается лучше, чем с мечом, но упорства ей не занимать. Рубашка уже пропиталась потом, руки дрожат, но она не отступает. Ромуальдо хмурится, переходит в атаку… и в какой-то момент Смеральда не успевает увернуться и с криком роняет меч, хватаясь за предплечье.  
Слава всем богам, в которых верят люди — ничего серьёзного, царапина, хоть и довольно глубокая. Ромуальдо сдерживает рвущиеся с губ проклятия в адрес себя самого, аккуратно бинтуя рану. Не надо было потворствовать желаниям девчонки. Или хотя бы прекратить тренировку раньше.  
— Не казни себя, — шепчет Смеральда, сжимая рукой его ладонь. — Это я виновата.  
Ромуальдо долго смотрит в наполненные слезами серые глаза и качает головой.  
— Покажись потом целителю, — говорит он, высвобождая руку, и уходит, не видя, как Смеральда беспомощно глядит ему вслед, кусая губы.

5.  
— Проснись, проснись, проснись…  
— Проснулся я, — Ромуальдо отмахивается, нашаривая брошенную ему одежду. — Отвернись.  
Смеральда нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, пока он натягивает штаны и камзол. Теперь они седлают двух лошадей, но излюбленное место на реке остается таким же неизменным.  
— Купаться хочу, — заявляет Смеральда, едва дождавшись восхода солнца, и, не слушая возражений, сбрасывает одежду, оставляя лишь рубашку, которая доходит ей до середины бедра.  
Пока она плещется в воде, Ромуальдо думает о том, что надо бы поговорить с Катериной или Каролиной. Пусть получше объяснят, что раздеваться при мужчине, который тебе не муж, не отец и не брат…  
Все мысли куда-то испаряются, когда Смеральда выходит из воды.  
Мокрая рубашка облепляет ее, беззастенчиво обрисовывая контуры тела — тела уже не детского, а девичьего. Тонкая талия плавно переходит в округлые бедра, небольшие груди приподнимаются, когда она заводит руки за голову, выжимая волосы, сквозь ткань виднеются соски…  
Ромуальдо до крови прикусывает край ладони, гася неуместное, постыдное возбуждение.

6.  
«Дочь у нас уже есть», — сказал он Фантагиро, узнав историю Смеральды. Сейчас эта фраза кажется ему издевательством над самим собой.  
Он просыпается со стояком, словно мальчишка, распаленный жаркими снами. Он тренируется до изнеможения, надеясь, что усталость победит желания тела. Убедившись, что это не помогает, он идёт к шлюхе.

Через несколько дней в замок съезжаются гости, и многие среди них — молодые принцы, добивающиеся руки Смеральды.  
Ромуальдо приветствует их с улыбкой и надеется, что она не слишком похожа на звериный оскал.

7.  
Смеральда танцует с Парселем.  
— Он не подходит ей, — бросает сквозь зубы Ромуальдо.  
— Но почему? — недоумевает Каролина. — Такая красивая пара…  
Красивая.  
Сильные руки Парселя обнимают Смеральду. Темные глаза смотрят с нежностью. Он улыбается и что-то шепчет на ухо.  
— Королевство Таго — остров. Молодому королю нужна жена, которая уедет туда вместе с ним. А у Смеральды свои земли, которые она не может бросить.  
— Но управляешь ими все равно ты.  
— Это не навсегда.

Принц Аризель увлеченно рассказывает ей о чём-то. Смеральда слушает вполуха, крутит в руке подаренный цветок, касается губами лепестков, задумавшись.  
— Он младший сын и с радостью оставит своё королевство.  
— Нет.  
— Почему? Он весьма достойный молодой человек. Умный, добрый, хорош собой…  
— Едва ли не единственный из всей своей родни. Катерина, помнишь трех самых старших его братьев? Вас с сестрами ещё чуть не выдали за них. Я не хочу, чтобы такая наследственность проявилась в детях Смеральды.

— Принц Джулиус…  
— Нет.  
— Принц Эктор…  
— Нет.  
— Герцог…  
— Нет.

Все они — хорошая партия. Любая принцесса была бы рада выйти за одного из этой толпы. Но Ромуальдо не может дать согласие на брак. Каждый раз, когда он представляет, как кто-то из них целует Смеральду, ласкает, опуская на постель, и раздвигает ее ноги, входя в неё, рука сама собой сжимается на рукояти меча.

8.  
Слишком много вина он выпил сегодня.  
И потому позволяет себе то, что запрещал до сих пор.  
Ромуальдо закрывает глаза, вспоминая выходящую на берег Смеральду, и ласкает себя, представляя, как мокрая рубашка скользит с девичьих плеч. Как он касается губами тонкой шеи, слегка прикусывая кожу. Как Смеральда трепещет от его поцелуев.  
Он проводит языком по ключицам, спускается к груди. Её соски твердеют, с губ рвутся стоны. Пальцами она запутывается в его волосах, подталкивая ниже.  
Возгласы становятся громче, когда он раздвигает ей бедра и начинает ласкать губами и языком. А потом слышится: «Хватит! Не могу больше…» — и Ромуальдо накрывает её тело своим, входя осторожно, чтобы причинить меньше боли.  
Вытирая ладонь о простыню, он искренне жалеет, что не остался каменной статуей.

9.  
— Сколько ещё это будет продолжаться? — интересуется Катальдо.  
— О чём ты?  
— О том, что ты придурок, — прямо заявляет Ивальдо. — Она любит тебя. И ты явно влюблен в неё.  
— Так явно, что это заметили даже дети, — добавляет Катальдо. — Так что женись на ней, и не…  
Ивальдо пихает его в плечо, и тот замолкает, проглатывая окончание фразы — видимо, неприличное.

Ромуальдо не верит им. Боится верить.

10.  
Всё заканчивается за неделю до дня рождения Смеральды.  
Ромуальдо как раз мучительно пытается придумать, что ей подарить, когда она приходит в его покои.  
— В этот раз я сама хочу выбрать подарок, который мне достанется.  
— И что же это будет?  
Смеральда подходит к нему и берет за руку.  
— Подари мне своё сердце, — шепчет она, приподнимаясь на цыпочки и касаясь его губ своими.  
— Оно уже давно твоё, — срывается прежде, чем Ромуальдо успевает приказать себе молчать.  
— Тогда я могу попросить к нему впридачу и твою руку?  
— Смеральда… — Ладонь ложится на его губы, останавливая любые возражения.  
— Я люблю тебя, Ромуальдо. И мне надоело провоцировать тебя и видеть, как ты бесишься от ревности и ничего не предпринимаешь.  
Провоцировать?..  
— Ты женишься на мне или всё же отдашь другому?  
— Никогда! — Ромуальдо стискивает ее в объятиях. — Никому…  
— А я уж думала, что мне придется прийти к тебе ночью и откровенно соблазнить, — Смеральда обвивает руками его шею, теребит пальцами волосы.  
Прийти. Ночью. И соблазнить.  
Вот же… чертовка.


End file.
